leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Trundle/Background
Lore Live= Trolls have never been well-regarded beings on Valoran. Generally speaking, they are barbaric, cannibalistic, and sneaky. They are creatures relegated to the murky recesses of the world, hidden away from most intelligent beings. Despite their maleficent natures, however, the Ruhgosk never deserved the grisly fate that was visited upon them. Generations ago, a twisted necromancer known as Hakolin the Bonecrafter attempted to enslave the Ruhgosk tribe. These trolls are considerably more gentle than their ill-mannered brethren, although still uncouth by human standards. The Ruhgosk fought tooth and claw against the necromancer, ultimately driving him from their land. As a parting gift, Hakolin afflicted the trolls with a leprous disease, forever cursing the members of the tribe. The leprosy would have rotted their flesh away to nothing were it not for the trolls' natural ability to regenerate. Caught forever in a hideous rotting state, the Ruhgosk endured their curse while desperately in search of a cure. They never found one. A wise Ruhgosk shaman learned that he could magically bind the disease to a single troll, provided that the troll could bear the weight of the entire tribe's curse upon himself. However, there was no such troll...until the birth of Trundle. His ability to regenerate is so profound that it appeared as if he did not carry the disease. As Trundle grew, he came to understand his gift and what it could do for his people. When he came of age, he took the curse from his tribe in a baptism of searing agony. Through the shaman's ritual, Trundle became a horrifying creature whose flesh constantly sloughs off his body, only to be re-grown in an unremitting cycle. He has joined the League of Legends in hopes of eventually finding someone who could dispel the heinous curse completely. |-| PBE= Trundle is a hulking and devious troll with a mischievous streak. There is nothing he can't beat into submission and bend to his will, not even the ice itself. With his massive, frozen club, he chills his enemies to the core and runs them through with jagged shards of ice. Fiercely territorial, Trundle chases down anyone foolish enough to enter his domain and laughs as they bleed into the tundra. Trundle's warband once followed a foolish and cowardly chieftain. Under such a weak leader, Trundle feared he and his kin would fall prey to the other troll hordes scattered across the tundra. When his challenge to the chieftain ended in humiliation, Trundle did something that wasn't very troll-like: instead of his fist, he turned to his wits. Thinking on his hairy feet, he spun a tall tale about the troll leaders of old, claiming they wielded weapons of great power as symbols of their right to rule. Though he'd made up the story on the spot, Trundle wagered that if he could find or steal such a weapon, he would become the rightful leader of the warband. The trolls believed him, but none thought him capable of undertaking such a challenge. Knowing the boastful troll would die trying, the foolish chieftain agreed and Trundle departed to the familiar sound of laughter. Alone but undaunted, Trundle ventured into the foreboding realm of the dreaded Ice Witch. There, hidden among the many ancient and dangerous secrets, he hoped to find a weapon to prove his elaborate tale. He out-muscled the Ice Witch's guards and outsmarted her dark magic traps, but nothing he scavenged matched the power he'd described to his kin. Finally, he found an unexpected prize: a huge and magical club of never-melting True Ice. Grasping the weapon, he marveled at the cold power that ran through him. But then the wrathful Ice Witch herself appeared. As she summoned her dark magic, Trundle believed he had met his end, but another clever idea struck him. With a knowing grin, he offered the Ice Witch a devious proposition: a troll army, he told her, would be of much more use to her than one troll corpse... When Trundle returned to the warband, his fellow trolls bowed to his conquest. Calling his weapon "Boneshiver," he took a moment to enjoy the look of numb shock on his chieftain's face before he caved it in. Seizing command, Trundle announced that there would no longer be chieftains - only a Troll King before whom all of his kind would kneel. The trolls rallied behind their brash, new leader and prepared for the coming war. With Trundle leading the charge, the time of the trolls had finally come. Journey Into The Freljord The Avarosan= 'Chapter I: The Avarosan' The storm of war looms over the Freljord. Rumors of strife in the north have spread for months, but Demacia is only now taking notice. The Freljord has remained divided and tribal for centuries, but should they unite, a barbarian march could threaten our borders. It’s time someone assessed the danger to Demacia. has granted me leave to gather information. and leave tonight. Avarosan camp, Southern Freljord The stories I’ve heard always made the Freljord out to be a barbaric, uncivilized place. If the cold doesn’t kill you, the people will (so the soldiers of Demacia say). I didn’t expect the warmth that greeted me in the Avarosan camp. If not for the snowy mountains in the distance, I’d have mistaken this for a Demacian border town, not a tribal stronghold. It’s clear that , the Avarosan leader, has greatly advanced the Freljord people since our last envoy visited this place years ago. These are not scattered barbarians at war with the land and with each other. The people here are adapting to the hardships of the Freljord, growing grain, and building the foundations of a civilization. Ashe is diplomatic and welcoming. She carries herself with the air of a leader that shines through her youth. Even Val likes her (how rare). Ashe guessed that we’d come here to offer Demacian aid, but she insists nothing of the sort is needed. “We fight our own battles,” she told us. Her words may be true, but I see division amongst her people. Val’s tense around some of them, and he can sense their discomfort. Some happily tend to the fields, while others hold their tools like weapons. They’re waiting for a war, not a harvest. I’ve spoken to a few tribesmen. Most are confident that Ashe is the rightful leader of the Freljord. They swear she’ll unify the tribes, but I can see some doubt in their eyes. They whisper one name in fear: . She leads the tribe known as the Winter’s Claw. It’s clear some of Ashe’s people fear her strength and ferocity. Val and I are off to scout Sejuani’s territory at dawn. We’ll determine the extent of the threat she poses to the Freljord—and to Demacia.Journey Into The Freljord 1: The Avarosan |-| The Winter's Claw= 'Chapter II: The Winter’s Claw' Winter’s Claw territory The farther we travel into lands, the colder the Freljord grows. I’d cover my tracks if the falling snow didn’t do it for me. I know we aren’t welcome here. Near the border we passed the burnt remains of an Avarosan village. Hundreds of hoof prints led in all directions. Did the tribesmen who died here choose to remain loyal to in the face of the Winter’s Claw? Is this the ruin Sejuani brings upon her opponents? What I can’t explain is the second Avarosan village we discovered. It was deserted without a single sign of battle or struggle, although the Avarosan banners still hanging from their huts had been shredded. Did these people flee? Sejuani’s camp Val spotted a Winter’s Claw warband nearby. Without his eyes, I might be dead. We ducked out of their path and they passed without spotting us. Then we followed them to Sejuani’s camp. Several warbands joined the first, each bearing the spoils of conquest: weapons, food, and to my surprise, recruits. I realized then that the people of the second Avarosan village hadn’t fled, but had instead joined the Winter’s Claw willingly. The most zealous of Ashe’s people had described the Winter’s Claw as a starving, ill-supplied band of raiders, but at dusk the camp burst into celebration with plenty of food and drink (especially drink). I only caught sight of Sejuani herself for a moment. Atop her massive war beast, she was a fearsome sight, but even she joined her men in celebration. Their songs celebrated her name. It appears Sejuani is more than a destroyer. She too seeks unity between the tribes of Freljord and her tribe grows with those who choose to join her. This isn’t what I expected. Val and I will head east and seek the people loyal to the Avarosan there. If Sejuani recruits as easily as she destroys, the Freljord under the control of the Winter’s Claw would certainly be a threat to Demacia. Is Ashe’s tribe at risk?Journey Into The Freljord II: The Winter’s Claw |-| The Troll King= 'Chapter III: The Troll King' Shatterfrost camp, Eastern Freljord We traveled east, putting territory further behind us. For many days of the journey, I couldn’t be certain we’d find anyone or anything alive out here. The Freljord is so sparse and so empty. It’s no wonder the tribes fight for every scrap of fertile ground. The people of the Shatterfrost, a small tribe fiercely loyal to , took us in. They offered us what spare rations they could, which wasn't much at all. They seemed ashamed they couldn't give more. They told me that trolls had been raiding their camps and villages, stealing supplies and murdering their hunters. While trolls are usually seen as foolish brutes who travel in small packs, these attacks seem organized. One tribesman claims that a new leader, a troll king, is rallying his kin to war. But there’s a deeper threat, one that the people of the Shatterfrost seem afraid to speak of. Rumors of the legendary Ice Witch of Freljord have these people terrified. She has attacked travelers and small hunting bands, leaving her victims impaled on jagged shards of black ice. They say no one has ever seen her face and lived. Eastern Freljord We left the Shatterfrost behind us to seek more of Ashe’s eastern allies and soon found ourselves in a deep and heavy blizzard. I couldn’t see much through the snowfall. saw the danger ahead before I did, but I still heard the sounds of battle on the wind. Trolls (hulking, awful brutes) sacked a small village in the distance and smashed everything they couldn’t take. I couldn’t save the tribesmen—they were already dead. I got as close as I could. One of the trolls barked orders at the others (who clumsily tried to obey). This carried a massive club that seemed to be carved from the ice itself. It glowed with power even in the dark of the growing snowstorm. Is this the Troll King? Val snatched a banner from the wreckage - this tribe had been loyal to the Avarosan, but not a soul came to their aid. Eastern Freljord is not secure. Ashe won’t be able to call on reinforcements from these distant tribes if she needs them. Still, the Frostguard to the north are said to be Ashe’s most powerful ally. The Frostguard have pledged since ancient times to stand watch over this land, and the name of their leader, , is spoken in reverence throughout the Freljord. The trolls, the Winter’s Claw, and the Ice Witch—together, can Lissandra and Ashe hold them back? Journey Into The Freljord III: The Troll King Quotes Live= ;Upon Selection * ;Attacking * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * ;Taunt * * ;Joke * * |-| PBE= ;Attacking * * * * * * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * * * * ;Taunt * * * ;Joke * * * ;Upon using * * ;Upon using * * * ;Champion interactions * * * * * * * ;Upon dying * Co-op vs. AI Responses ;Co-op vs. AI Begin *I got all prettied up for this fight! ;Player Team Win *Don't start trolling me! Development * ''Trundle was designed by Geeves. Trundle Splash 0.jpg|New Classic Splash Art Champion Sneak Peek Announcement made in the sneak peak by ByronicHero: Champions in the League of Legends come in all shapes and sizes. Whether you’re a fan of huge, hulking, stone giants; sinister, lithe femme fatales; awesome, mighty warriors; or aberrant, horrific creatures, we try to represent them all under one roof. And while we’re on the subject of aberrant, horrific creatures, allow me to give you a glimpse of our next champion. Meet Trundle, the Cursed Troll. He’s hideous, and very possibly diseased, so he wanted me to let you know that you shouldn’t judge a book by its cover. Unless, of course, that cover is snarling and wielding a club. Then you might be onto something.Champion Sneak Peek: Trundle, the Cursed Troll at LeagueofLegends.com Visual Upgrade: Trundle, the Cursed Troll Post made by Morello:Journey Into The Freljord III: The Troll King What’s this…? Is this… a troll? What’s a troll doing in the Freljord? Are we… trolling you? On a more serious note, some of you will probably guess that if there’s a troll and he’s wielding a club… it’s Trundle! So we wanted to give you a taste of what’s to come, namely Trundle’s relaunch and his reimagining in the icy north. While old Trundle certainly had a unique narrative and visual design, we always felt he was disconnected from the rest of the world. This inhibited the number of stories we could tell with Trundle and, well, we want to tell stories about him. Trundle’s upcoming changes include a gameplay update (more of a quality improvement than a rework – similar in scope to our Taric changes in 3.03), a new ice-themed aesthetic (if you couldn’t guess), and a new story that ties Trundle to the brewing conflict in the Freljord. Stay tuned in the coming weeks, because we’ve got plans for Trundle – not to mention that Trundle has plans of his own! You’ll have to wait to hear more, but here’s something to tide you over. As with Karma’s relaunch, anyone who owns Trundle before his relaunch will get this Traditional Trundle (has a nice ring to it) skin for free: Trundle Traditional SS.jpg Patch history :Fixed a bug where Pillar of Filth could stop uninterruptible movement abilities such as 's V1.0.0.150: * : ** Mana Cost reduced to 30 from 40. * : ** Cast animation no longer locks Trundle out of using other abilities. V1.0.0.131: * CC reduction now applies to silences and blinds. V1.0.0.129: * now additionally reduces the effect of silences and blinds, but no longer allow him to walk through persistent slowing fields such as when stacked with other disable duration reductions (ie: Tenacity). V1.0.0.123: * Fixed a bug where was not blocked by spell shields. V1.0.0.118: * Fixed a bug where the particle for could queue up in the fog of war. V1.0.0.116: * Fixed a bug where could be dodged. V1.0.0.106: Added. (Original Stats) * : Trundle bites his opponent, dealing damage and sapping some of their attack damage. * : Trundle infects a target location with his curse, gaining attack speed, movement speed, and crowd control reduction while on it. * : Trundle creates a plagued beacon at a target location, which becomes impassable terrain and slows all nearby enemy units. * (Ultimate): Trundle immediately steals his target’s health and a percentage of their armor and magic resistance. Over the next six seconds the amount of health, armor, and magic resistance stolen is doubled. * (Innate): Whenever an enemy unit near Trundle dies, he heals for a percentage of their maximum health. }} References Category:Champion backgrounds